Numerous devices are known for opening and closing a pipe remotely. Mention may be made, for example, of the device described in Document FR-A-2 667 376. The structure of such devices is relatively complex, and the principles on which they operate are not entirely satisfactory. For example, the open position of the valve is completely unstable, the slide being coupled to the stationary structure by resilient bellows which constitute a vibratory system in which vibrations are sustained by the fluid flow acting on a front surface of the closure piston. In addition, the force required for opening the valve is not zero, and it depends on the pressure of the fluid flowing in the pipe.